


V lásce a válce

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Pre-War, Sexual Content, World War II
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Chtěl jsi mě jenom ty, chce Steve říct, ale donutí se mlčet, protože by prozradil příliš,a teď už ani to ne. Nemůžeš se na mě ani podívat.Bucky beze slova pootevře rty, pohled upřený přímo na něj. Vysoko na lícních kostech se mu objeví jemný ruměnec, jako by slyšel, co mu Steve neřekl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	V lásce a válce

_Nic to neznamená_ , vydechne Bucky proti jeho kůži a Steve pevně zavře oči, protože se bojí toho, co by v nich Bucky mohl vidět. 

_Je to jenom teď_ , zamumlá Bucky a přitiskne se k němu. Obličej mu zaboří do vlasů a zhluboka se nadechne, jeho prsty se sevřou kolem Stevových paží, když si ho k sobě přitáhne blíž. Jeho dech je horký, zrychlený. Jeho rty jsou opatrné, když jimi Stevovi přejede po tváři, prsty v jeho vlasech, dlaně na jeho ramenou, na jeho bocích, ruku v jeho kalhotách. 

_Jsme jenom přátelé_ , říká pokaždé, když ze Steva stáhne oblečení, když se s ním nahý stočí pod jednou přikrývkou. _Přátelé tohle občas dělávají_ , když dlaněmi přejíždí po jeho těle, když sklouzne do nohou postele a skloní se nad ním, aby ho vzal do pusy, _jen než si někoho najdeme_ , když pro něj roztáhne nohy – nebo Steve pro něj. _Nic to neznamená._

A Steve mu chce vždycky říct, že to není pravda, protože pro něj to znamená všechno, absolutně všechno, jenže – 

***

Bucky má děvče. 

Jmenuje se Rosie. Je vysoká a tmavovlasá, velké, temně hnědé oči, bezchybná kůže. Je stejně hezká jako Bucky, stejně veselá, stejně vstřícná k ostatním, a nejeden člověk se za nimi otočí, když je míjí na ulici. 

Rosie je někdo, na koho se Bucky může dívat, i když jsou venku mezi lidmi. Někdo, s kým se může projít po ulici, s hrdě zvednutou hlavou, koho může chytit za ruku, aniž by musel mít strach, a Steve nemůže přestat myslet na to, že tohle všechno je něco, co by mu on nikdy dát nemohl. 

Ne že by Bucky někdy o něco takového stál, ne od něj. Bucky nikdy nedal najevo, že by ho někdy chtěl jako něco víc než nejlepšího přítele, se kterým může mít občas sex, když jsou oba osamělí, když je venku příliš zima a jim se nedaří pořádně vytopit byt, když to trochu přeženou s alkoholem. Bucky se ho nikdy ani nepokusil _políbit_ , říká si Steve. Ani jednou, a sám ví, jak nesmyslné to je, přemýšlet nad něčím takovým – dávat tomu takovou váhu – ale nemůže si pomoct. Protože všechno to ostatní, to by mohl být kdokoli. Bucky to řekl sám, říkal to pokaždé, když mu Steve pomáhal rozepnout košili, aby mu mohl přitisknout rty na klíční kost, hned nad pupek, vysoko na stehno. Nic to neznamenalo. 

Rosie, Rosie něco _znamená_ , jako první ze všech těch děvčat, které kdy Bucky měl. Steve by ani nedokázal spočítat, kolik jich vlastně bylo, jenže na tom nezáleželo, protože žádná z nich, žádná z těch, co byly předtím, nebyla důležitá. Jen společnost na procházku, na večer v kině nebo třeba na noc v tančírně, než se zase vrátí domů ke Stevovi. Žádná z nich nebyla natolik důležitá, aby vydržela déle než pár týdnů. 

Rosie ovšem… Rosie, která už byla několikrát pozvána na rodinný oběd k Barnesovým. Krásná, tmavovlasá Rosie, vysoká a veselá a dobrá společnice, pravý opak Steva. 

Pět měsíců. Pět měsíců, dva týdny a den. Přesně tak dlouho od chvíle, kdy se objevila Rosie, přesně tak dlouho, jako to bylo od chvíle, kdy se ho Bucky naposledy dotkl. 

Ne že by to Steve nějak sledoval. 

***

Steve netvrdí, že to Buckymu nepřeje. Bucky vypadá veselejší, trochu uvolněnější, než byl celé poslední roky. Víc se usmívá a je to pitomé, ale Steve se na něj nemůže přestat dívat, protože Bucky je tak nádherný, když se usmívá. 

Jen by si přál, aby se Bucky takhle alespoň jednou usmál kvůli němu. 

***

„Musíme ti najít nějakou holku, Steve,“ oznámí Bucky čas od času, a pak jim domluví večer venku a přesvědčí Steva, aby se setkal s nějakou další dívkou a aby strávil další večer předstíráním, že se baví, předtím, než ho to děvče odmítne, jako kterékoli předtím. 

Ve skutečnosti je to dost často jeho vina, musel by Steve uznat, kdyby se rozhodl být upřímný. Málokterá dívka by byla ochotná ztrácet čas s někým, kdo má oči pro někoho jiného, a dobře, žádná z nich možná neví, o koho jde, rozhodně neví, o koho jde, protože kdyby ano, Steve by byl nejspíš už dávno ve vězení nebo mrtvý někde v zapadlé boční uličce, ale děvčata vždycky poznají, že má Steve zájem o někoho jiného. 

Je to škoda, musí Steve uznat, protože kdyby to bylo jenom trochu jinak (kdyby se ho Bucky nikdy předtím nedotkl, kdyby neseděl na okraji jeho postele, aby mu dělal společnost a postaral se o něj, pokaždé, když je Steve nemocný, kdyby nepracoval do úmoru, jen aby si mohli dovolit Stevovy léky, kdyby byl jen o trochu méně _Bucky_ ), Steve by možná už dávno potkal někoho jiného. Má rád dívky, dost na to, aby si dokázal představit, že by měl s nějakou strávit zbytek života. To jen že Bucky byl vždycky důležitější než kdokoli jiný. 

Steve má pocit, že Bucky pro něj bude vždycky důležitější než kdokoli jiný. 

Jenže v tom je právě mezi nimi ten rozdíl. Bucky ho vidí jako nejlepšího přítele, a cokoli, co mezi nimi bylo předtím, je pro něj jen vzpomínka, jen pár chvil, které ve skutečnosti nic neznamenaly. Jen dva přátelé, kteří se rozhodli navzájem si pomoct. Pro Steva to bylo všechno. 

A Steve se snažil, opravdu se _snažil_ dostat to z hlavy, nemyslet na něj takovým způsobem, protože proč by měl něco takového chtít? V Evropě zuří válka a Steve se jí nemůže účastnit, stejně jako se nemůže přestat dívat na Buckyho, a ví, že si tím koleduje jenom o pořádný výprask, o Buckyho znechucený pohled nebo přinejlepším rozpaky a zlomené srdce, pokud Bucky někdy _pochopí_ , a možná i o něco daleko horšího. Steve by byl idiot, kdyby o něco takového stál, jenže si nemůže pomoct. 

Bucky byl vždycky po jeho boku, vždycky hned vedle něj, když se Steve snažil nemyslet na to, jak opatrně se ho Bucky dotýkal. Spolu s ním v jejich mrňavém bytě, v bílém nátělníku a se šlemi spadlými ke kolenům, protože Bucky si nikdy nedělal příliš starosti s tím, jak vypadá, ne před ním. Bucky, s tím svým širokým úsměvem a hladkou kůží a opatrnýma rukama a vášnivými slovy, když Stevovi znovu a znovu říkal, že s ním zůstane, ať se stane cokoli. Steve možná nikdy neměl šanci zamilovat se do někoho jiného. 

Steve si povzdychne a Bucky se mírně zamračí, trochu pobaveně, trochu zmateně. „Co?“ zeptá se Steve nechápavě, a teprve teď si uvědomí, že Bucky něco říkal. 

Bucky zvedne obočí. „Holku, Steve,“ zopakuje a zní přitom trochu bezradně, jako by sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, že je jeho nejlepší přítel takové pako. „Měli bychom ti najít nějakou holku.“ Jeho hlas je trochu hrubý a Steve se donutí soustředit se na jeho slova místo na ten tón, protože přesně takhle Bucky mluvil, když měl rty přitisknuté k jeho kůži, když se mu nedostávalo dechu, když se ho dotýkal, jako by nikdy nechtěl přestat. Steve nemůže myslet na takové věci. 

„Rosie říkala, že má nějakou kamarádku,“ pokračuje Bucky, slepý k tomu, jak se Stevovi sevřelo hrdlo. „Emily? Určitě by se ti líbila. Nebo některé z těch děvčat, co jsou věčně s Beccou? Vím, že Becca by určitě –“

Steve nesouhlasně potřese hlavou. „Ne, Bucky,“ skočí mu do řeči a Bucky se zmateně odmlčí. Pohledem přejede po jeho obličeji a Steve uhne očima. Nasucho polkne. „Tohle jsme řešili už stokrát a mě už nebaví v tom dál pokračovat.“ Na chvíli zmlkne, než se donutí podívat se Buckymu znovu do očí a pokračovat. „Víš, že tohle nikdy nevyjde,“ řekne tiše. „Vždycky to dopadne stejně. Žádná z nich mě nikdy nechtěla, Bucky.“ 

_Chtěl jsi mě jenom ty_ , chce říct, ale donutí se mlčet, protože by prozradil příliš, _a teď už ani to ne. Nemůžeš se na mě ani podívat._

Bucky beze slova pootevře rty, pohled upřený přímo na něj. Vysoko na lícních kostech se mu objeví jemný ruměnec, jako by slyšel, co mu Steve neřekl, jako by uměl číst v jeho obličeji dost dobře na to, aby přesně věděl, na co Steve myslí. „Steve,“ dostane ze sebe, hlas chraplavý, a bezděky se pohne směrem k němu, než se zarazí na místě. Rozechvěle se nadechne a Steve se napne v ramenou, protože Bucky vypadá, jako by mu chtěl něco říct, ať už to bude cokoli, a Steve si opravdu není jistý, jestli to bude chtít slyšet. 

Bucky na okamžik pevně sevře víčka, a potom znovu otevře oči. Přidušeně si odkašle. „Steve,“ zopakuje jeho jméno, pořád tím samým chraplavým hlasem. Mluví tiše, jako by se bál, že je někdo uslyší, i když jsou sami, v bezpečí doma, za zamčenými dveřmi, kde na ně nikdo nemůže. „Steve tohle nejde. Tamto předtím…“ Kousne se do rtu a vyhledá jeho pohled. „Byli jsme kluci, nic víc. Nic to neznamenalo.“ 

Pokývá hlavou, jako by se tím celá záležitost uzavřela, a široce, trochu neupřímně se na něj usměje. „Tak co říkáš – dvojité rande v pátek večer? Slibuju, že se ti Emily bude líbit.“ 

Steve pokrčí rameny a rozhodne se neupozorňovat na to, že je Emily jen další z mnoha dívek, které se mu Bucky snažil dohodit, a že to nikdy nikam nevedlo. 

Nebo na to, že ve dvaadvaceti a třiadvaceti a čtyřiadvaceti byli jen sotva kluci, kteří nevěděli, co dělají. 

***

Emily je milá a vtipná a evidentně se celého večera rozhodla zúčastnit jen proto, že ji k tomu přesvědčila Rosie, protože pokud jde o Steva, absolutně nemá zájem. Ne že by Steve čekal cokoli jiného. 

Bucky je tím víc zklamaný než Steve sám, možná dokonce víc zklamaný Stevovým neúspěchem s Emily, než tím, že se s ním sotva pár dní na to po všech těch měsících rozejde Rosie. 

„Myslel sis snad, že se s ní chystám oženit nebo tak něco?“ zeptá se ho Bucky předstíraně veselým hlasem a Steve se nechápavě zamračí. 

„Myslel jsem, že ti na ní záleží,“ řekne a rozhodne se mlčet o tom, že ano, opravdu si začínal myslet, že se s Rosie ožení, už kvůli tomu, jak dlouho s ní byl. Bucky nikdy předtím s žádným děvčetem tak dlouho nevydržel. 

Bucky na okamžik pevně sevře čelisti. V očích se mu objeví něco temného. „Záleží,“ řekne a jeho tón je zvláštní, nic, co by od něj Steve kdy předtím slyšel. Pohodí hlavou. Povzdychne si. „Nechci se o tom bavit.“ 

Steve si nervózně olízne rty a pomalu přikývne. „Dobře,“ zamumlá neochotně. „Dobře.“ 

***

Steve si velice dobře pamatuje Winifred Barnesovou a její vztek, který býval vždycky tolik děsivý, protože byl tak tichý, na rozdíl od Stevovy matky, která se rychle naštvala, hlasitá jako většina irských matek, a pak se stejně rychle zase uklidnila. 

Steve je dospělý, dávno žije ve vlastním bytě (s Buckym, jistě, ale ne pod jednou střechou s Winnie, ne jako tehdy, když jim s Buckym bylo devatenáct a dvacet jedna a dvacet dva a nedokázali se od sebe odtrhnout, schopní sundat jeden z druhého ruce jen dost dlouho na to, aby se někde zamkli), a i přesto mu na zádech naskočí husí kůže, když se vrátí z práce o něco dříve než obvykle, a to první, co uslyší, když projde dveřmi, je Winnie a Bucky, v tichém, rozezleném rozhovoru. 

Na okamžik se chce jednoduše otočit na patě a zase odejít, než si ho všimnou, dát jim soukromí, aby si vyřešili cokoli, co právě řeší, jenže potom zaslechne svoje jméno a zarazí se na místě. 

„Tahleta věc se Stevem,“ řekne Winnie a Steve slyší Buckyho prudký nádech a myslí si, že Winnie povolí. Winnie vždycky uměla být drsná, pokud to situace vyžadovala, ne jako Buckyho vždycky tolik vstřícný otec, ale nakonec vždycky povolila, protože ve výsledku pro ni bylo odjakživa nejdůležitější štěstí jejích dětí. Ale tentokrát Winnie pokračuje. „Jamesi, bylo to roztomilé, když vám bylo osm. Bylo to roztomilé, když vám bylo _dvanáct_. Ale teď?“ 

„Nerozumíš –“ 

Steve nemá tušení, co chtěl Bucky říct, protože nedostane možnost svoji větu dokončit. 

„Myslím to vážně, Jamesi,“ prohlásí Winnie a její hlas zhrubne, najednou neoblomný. „Je nejvyšší čas, aby ses vzpamatoval. Tohle, co děláš… je to _nebezpečné_. Už dávno nejste kluci. Víš, co si začnou říkat lidi okolo, nebo ne?“ 

Bucky něco zamumlá, příliš tiše na to, aby mu Steve rozuměl. 

Winnie ze sebe vydá jakýsi přidušený zvuk. „Doufám, že si ze mě děláš legraci,“ řekne a zní přitom skoro _nebezpečně_. Příliš naštvaná na to, aby zvedla hlas. Steve se bezděčně zachvěje. „Přestaň s tím, Jamesi, pro svoje vlastní dobro. Pro _jeho_ dobro, pokud je tohle jediný způsob, jak tě k něčemu přesvědčit. Mysli na to, co by to znamenalo pro něj. Přestaň s tím nesmyslem, a to _okamžitě_.“ 

Buckyho odpověď je znovu nesrozumitelná, i když tentokrát to je spíš tím, že Stevovi bije srdce jako splašené. Krev mu hučí v uších. Cokoli, na co Winnie poukazuje – a proč to Stevovi zní, jako by věděla o tom všem, co dělávali dřív? 

Steve se skoro nemůže nadechnout, a jen sebou trhne, když Winnie otevře dveře ložnice tak prudce, že se klikou odrazí od stěny. Winnie rychlými kroky projde kolem něj, jako by si ho ani nevšimla, a Steve je příliš ohromený na to, aby řekl slovo. Jen za ní otočí hlavu, rty pootevřené, když kolem něj Buckyho matka projde, a potom pevně sevře víčka, když za sebou třískne vstupními dveřmi. Dlouze se nadechne. V duchu napočítá do deseti. 

„Bucky?“ zavolá potom jemně směrem k jejich ložnici. Zevnitř se nic neozve a Steve váhavě zamíří dovnitř, aby Buckyho zkontroloval. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zamumlá tiše a sjede ho nejistým pohledem. 

Bucky sedí na hraně své postele, v polovičním předklonu, lokty opřené o stehna. Ramena má svěšená. Upřeně zírá do podlahy a Steve má pocit, že kdyby Bucky zvedl hlavu, měl by oči zarudlé od pláče. 

„Ahoj,“ vydechne Bucky roztřeseně, jeho hlas chraplavý a vlhký. Nezvedne k němu pohled, ale když se Steve posadí hned vedle něj a váhavě mu položí paži kolem ramen, dlouze vydechne. Ramena se mu rozechvějí. 

„To nic,“ zamumlá Steve měkce a mírně si ho přitiskne k boku a Bucky ho nechá. Opře se o něj, hlavu pořád svěšenou. Nevydá ze sebe ani hlásku, ale ramena se mu třesou pláčem. Čelem se opře o jeho tvář. Jeho slzy jsou na Stevově holé kůži horké. 

Steve se kousne do rtu, aby nic neřekl. 

Nesnaží se ani počítat, jak dlouho takhle zůstanou sedět. Je to dost dlouho na to, aby ho začalo bolet v kříži, všechny jeho svaly ztuhlé dlouhou nehybností, ale Steve nic neřekne. Rozhodně od sebe Buckyho neodstrčí. Nikdy by od sebe Buckyho neodstrčil. 

„Promiň,“ řekne Bucky nakonec, po nekonečně dlouhé době. Zní slabě, jako by napůl spal. Horký ve Stevově náručí. „Kolik jsi toho slyšel?“ 

A Steve by mohl říct, že slyšel dost. Dost na to, aby pochopil, že má Winnie mnohem víc informací, než by měla mít. Jenže Bucky se ptá, jako by ani nechtěl doopravdy slyšet odpověď, a Steve se nedokáže přimět k tomu, aby mu ublížil. „Zrovna jsem přišel,“ řekne místo pravdy. „Potkal jsem se s tvojí matkou, když odcházela, nic víc.“ 

***

Bucky se vrátí ke svým starým způsobům. 

Po Rosie se objeví Rachel, stejně vysoká a tmavovlasá jako byla Rosie. Po Rachel je to Suzie. A potom Dottie. A Karen. Nikdy ne na delší dobu, než je pár týdnů. Někdy ne na déle než jeden víkend, jednu návštěvu tančírny, jako by ve skutečnosti nepotřeboval nic víc než příjemnou společnost k tanci. Někoho, koho může vzít za ruku a s kým se může bez obav ukázat na veřejnosti (ne doma, rozhodně ne v poslední době, protože Bucky nebyl navštívit své rodiče od chvíle, kdy jeho matka v takovém spěchu odešla z jejich bytu). 

Někoho, s kým nebude v nebezpečí každou vteřinu, kterou spolu stráví. 

To je něco, co mu Steve nikdy nemůže dát, i kdyby ho snad Bucky chtěl. 

„Jak se jmenuje tahle?“ zeptá se Steve a jen sotva dokáže ze svého hlasu dostat všechen ten zmatek. Všechny tu závist, kterou cítí vůči nějaké další neznámé – bezejmenné – dívce, které za nic nemůže. Rozhodně ne za to, že se Steve jako zatracený pubertální kluk zamiloval do svého nejlepšího přítele, a že si nějakou dobu skoro myslel, že by to mezi nimi snad mohlo mít nějakou budoucnost. Nikdo na celém světě nemohl za to, že je Steve naivní. Možná ani Steve. 

„Hm?“ zamumlá Bucky a mírně se na sebe zamračí do malého zrcadla. Pečlivě si upraví límec košile. Ulízne si vlasy za uši. Teprve potom se k němu otočí, jednou obočí tázavě zvednuté. „Co?“ zeptá se ho, jako by ho předtím skutečně neslyšel. 

Steve přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji. Hezký, vždycky tak zatraceně hezký, s těma velkýma očima a plnými rty. Steve ho líbal po celém těle, dotýkal se ho úplně všude, kdysi. Měl dlaň obemknutou kolem jeho penisu, měl prsty mezi jeho nohama, nechal otisky svých zubů na Buckyho klíčních kostech a ramenou a stehnech. Ale nikdy ho nepolíbil. Nikdy by nevěřil, že zrovna tohle bude to, co ho bude mrzet nejvíc ze všeho. Že nikdy nedostal příležitost políbit ho. 

Potřese hlavou. Uhne pohledem. „To nic,“ zamumlá. 

Bucky se nesouhlasně zamračí. „Já vím, že jsem říkal dvojité rande,“ zatváří se omluvně a pokrčí rameny, jako by Steva někdy trápilo, že nemá příležitost seznámit se s nějakou dívkou, které ho chce Bucky představit. Steve nikdy neměl štěstí, pokud šlo o dívky, kterým ho chtěl Bucky představit. Kdyby měl být upřímný, nikdy mu to ani tolik nevadilo. „Annie tě chtěla představit jedné svojí kamarádce, jenže ta je právě teď mimo město. Jela na návštěvu k tetě, má se vrátit až po víkendu.“ 

Takže Annie, napadlo Steva. Dobré vědět, jak se jmenuje tahle. 

„Příští víkend, dobře?“ Bucky se na něj křivě usměje, jeden koutek zvednutý víc než druhý. „Slibuju.“ 

***

„Promiň,“ zamumlá Bucky slabě příští víkend a Steve jenom pokrčí rameny, zahleděný do jeho obličeje. Fakt je, že Buckyho celá tahle záležitost se zrušeným rande trápí mnohem víc než Steva. 

No, samozřejmě, že ano. Steve přijde o rande s nějakou další dívkou, která by se na něj jen podívala shora a přinejlepším se k němu chovala slušně, přinejhorším by mu otevřeně řekla, že se nedokáže vidět s někým, jako je on, že chce někoho většího, silnějšího, zdravějšího, možná někoho kdo má skutečnou naději, že se dožije čtyřiceti. Steve nepřišel zase o tolik, opravdu. To Bucky se v týdnu stačil rozejít s dalším děvčetem. 

Nebo možná ona s ním. Steve si není jistý detaily a Bucky o tom nechce mluvit. 

Bucky o tom nikdy nechce moc mluvit, když se s ním rozejde další děvče. 

„Myslel jsem, že s touhle by to možná mohlo vyjít,“ řekne Bucky napůl nepřítomně. Zamyšleně. Pohled mu sklouzne na Stevovu tvář a na krátký okamžik se mu v obličeji objeví něco ztraceného, něco _hladového_ , a Steve se prudce nadechne. 

„Bucky,“ dostane ze sebe chraplavě a bezděky se trochu pohne směrem k němu, než se přiměje zarazit se na místě. „Opravdu mi zase tolik nevadí, že –“ pokusí se, ale Bucky mu skočí do řeči. 

„Třeba příště, co říkáš?“ zeptá se, najednou překvapivě vesele. Až na to, že Steve ho zná od dětství a vždycky dokázal neomylně poznat, když jsou Buckyho úsměvy falešné. Bolí to, že se před ním Bucky pokouší předstírat. „Annie – a její kamarádka – přece nejsou ty jediné holky na světě. Někde musí být nějaká, se kterou to vyjde.“ 

Steve se donutí usmát se na něj a pomalu přikývnout. 

***

Není žádné další děvče. 

To, co se stane, co zaměstná Buckyho dost na to, aby se na chvíli přestal snažit najít některému z nich nějakou dívku, která by s nimi chtěla strávit věčnost, je povolávací rozkaz. Pro Buckyho, samozřejmě, protože která armáda světa by chtěla mít ve svém středu někoho, jako je _Steve_. Ne jako chtějí Buckyho, který se ani nikam nehlásil, a oni si ho stejně našli, aby mu řekli, že je dost mladý a zdravý na to, aby se dal zabít ve válce. 

Ne jako Steve, který se pokusil narukovat několikrát (protože jaký má význam zůstávat v bezpečí v Brooklynu, když se všichni shodují na tom, že se jen sotva dožije třicítky, zatímco v Evropě by aspoň mohl zemřít pro dobrou věc?) a pokaždé ho odmítli. 

„A je zatraceně dobře, že to udělali, Steve!“ hádá se Bucky, dopis od vlády pokrčený mezi prsty pravé ruky, sevřený tak pevně, že ho už možná nikdy nikdo nenarovná. Steve si není jistý, jestli se něco takového vůbec může dělat. Ne že by na tom moc záleželo, říká si, protože kdyby ne, není to Bucky, kdo porušuje zákony, ale Steve, s tím, jak se už několikrát pokusil narukovat do armády pod cizím jménem, když nemohl pod svým vlastním. Je to on, ne Bucky, kdo v noci sní o věcech, které by ho přivedly do vězení, pokud by se o tom někdo dozvěděl. Ovšem, dříve ty věci _dělávali_ – nebo alespoň většinu z nich – což je mnohem horší, ale i tak. 

„Nevydržel bys v Evropě ani dvě minuty, pokud by ses vůbec dostal přes základní výcvik!“ oznámí Bucky a zní přitom hrubě. Pro Stevovo vlastní dobro, jako vždycky, protože Bucky k němu nikdy nebyl bezcílně hrubý. Bucky je ten, kdo seděl vedle něj v posteli a krmil ho polévkou, když byl tak slabý, že nemohl udržet lžíci, Bucky bděl po jeho boku a utíral mu z obličeje pot, když se Steve zmítal v horečkách. 

Bucky k němu nikdy nebyl hrubý, pokud si mohl vybrat, a Steve se snaží na to myslet, když se donutí polknout vztek. „Nechci, abys šel,“ řekne a hlas se mu zlomí, protože co tady má bez Buckyho vůbec dělat? Jak by mohl být Brooklyn ještě pořád stejný, když bude Bucky někde pryč? „Chci jít s tebou,“ zamumlá ještě slaběji, a zní to skoro jako tajemství, které se v sobě pokouší udusit už celé roky. Dávno předtím, než se ho Bucky poprvé dotkl. 

Zní to jako miluju tě, a taky je, protože Steve nikdy nechtěl být někde, kde není Bucky. Nikdy nechtěl být s nikým jiným, než je Bucky. 

A Bucky to možné slyší taky, to tiché _miluju tě_ v jeho hlase, protože beze slova pootevře rty, vysoko na tvářích ruměnec. „Steve,“ zamumlá po nekonečné chvíli ticha a prudce zamrká. Hlasitě polkne. Zírá na něj, jako by byl absolutně ohromený tím, co vidí. 

„No,“ dostane ze sebe přidušeně a tlumeně si odkašle. Když promluví znovu, je jeho hlas o něco pevnější. „Myslím, že k tomu by měla armáda rozhodně co říct.“ 

***

Agentka Peggy Carterová je první žena, která se na něj nedívá jako na někoho, koho je jí líto. Dívá se na něj a nemračí se ani nekrčí nos. Usmívá se na něj, dokonce, a Steve si nikdy nemyslel, že by někdy mohl takový výraz vidět ve tváři kohokoli jiného než Buckyho. 

Líbí se mu. Agentka Carterová, žena, která se probojovala do armády, protože přesně věděla, co chce, a šla si za tím. Je trochu zvláštní dívat se takhle ještě na někoho jiného než na Buckyho. Steve si připadá skoro jako by mu bylo znovu patnáct. 

Stejně nervózní jako tenkrát, stejně nejistý, když se s ní má bavit, stejně rozechvělý, když spolu sedí vzadu v autě, ale zároveň plný radosti, protože tahle žena, která by ho dokázala zbít, kdyby udělal něco, co nechtěla, se s ním baví a směje se s ním, protože si myslí, že je Steve dost důležitý. Přestože by mohla mít kohokoli, na koho by se jen podívala, věnuje čas jemu, jako by Steve nebyl jen malý, astmatický kluk z Brooklynu, který se rád pere, ale někdo, kdo může skutečně něco dokázat. Něco změnit. 

„Na správného partnera,“ řekne jí proto, když se ho zeptá, proč čekal tak dlouho, než si zatančil, a je to možná ta nejvíc upřímná věc, co kdy komu řekl. Protože Steve nikdy nechtěl děvče, které bude mít doma, vždycky chtěl _partnera_. Někoho, s kým by si byli rovnocenní, s kým by si mohli vzájemně pomáhat, navzájem se podporovat, a pokud bude mít Steve jen trochu štěstí, mohla by to snad být ona, stejně jako to mohl být Bucky. (A pořád ještě by to mohl být Bucky, Steve ví, že kdyby se Bucky objevil a řekl mu, že ho chce pro sebe, nezaváhal by ani vteřinu.) 

Peggy se na něj podívá, jeden koutek úst mírně zvednutý pobavením, jako by přesně věděla, co jí Steve neřekl – že by ten partner stejně dobře mohl být muž, alespoň jeden konkrétní, kdyby se jen o Steva přihlásil – a pomalu přikývne. 

Steve cítí, jak rudne v obličeji, a tak se podívá z okna, právě včas, aby viděl, kde zastavují. 

„Co tady děláme?“ zeptá se zmateně. 

Peggy zajiskří v očích. „Zbožňuji starožitnosti.“ 

***

Jsou v Rakousku a Bucky je špinavý a unavený a zraněný. Zmateně zamrká, když se na Steva podívá, rty roztáhnuté do napůl nepřítomného úsměvu, ale nechá Steva, aby ho zvedl z toho stolu, kde ho měli bůhví, jak dlouho. Dovolí mu, aby ho podepřel, když společně zamíří pryč, a Steve se nedokáže ubránit myšlence na to, jak drobný mu Bucky připadá. Silnější než kdykoli, ale drobný, hubený. Pravděpodobně mu nedali nic k jídlu už celé dny, napadne Steva, a najednou nechce nic jiného než se otočit a dát všem těm, kteří tady Buckyho drželi, co proto. 

Místo toho sevře Buckyho trochu pevněji. „Dostanu tě odsud,“ slíbí polohlasem. 

Bucky si tlumeně odfrkne a dlouze vydechne. Ramena mu klesnou a on se nechá vést, čelo opřené zboku o Stevovu tvář. „Nejspíš to opravdu musíš být ty,“ zamumlá, a být to jen před několika měsíci, když Steve nevážil ani šedesát kilo, a slyšel, jenom pokud jste na něj mluvili jako na stoletého starce, neslyšel by ani slovo. „Kdokoli jiný by mě tam nechal.“ 

Steve polkne. „Nezměnil jsem se zase tolik, Bucky.“ 

„Hm,“ vydechne Bucky slabě. Nohy má mírně nejisté, ale aspoň už se mu nepletou jako ještě před chvílí. S námahou zvedne hlavu, aby se na něj podíval. Zkoumavě přejede pohledem jeho obličej, jak hledá, co zůstalo stejné, co se změnilo. Steve se donutí ten pohled vydržet. 

Cokoli Bucky najde v jeho očích, znovu se opře o jeho tvář. Jeho dech je na Stevově kůži horký. Prsty se mu zaryjí do Stevovy bundy. „Vypadá to, že ne, Steve,“ zamumlá slabě. „Pořád jsi to ty. Vždycky jsi to byl ty.“ 

***

Bucky s nimi – a Steve tomu skoro nemůže uvěřit, když si vzpomene, v jakém stavu Bucky byl, když ho našel – udrží tempo celou tu nekonečnou cestu zpátky do tábora. I když se ostatní vojáci po skupinkách střídají v tom, kdo se poveze v některém ze zabavených náklaďáků a kdo půjde po svých, Bucky jde celou dobu hned vedle něj, v jistých rukách pušku, ze které by vůbec neměl umět střílet, protože nikdy nechtěl do žádné zatracené války. Bucky, hned vedle něj, ramena rovná a bradu hrdě zvednutou, tvrdohlavý jako vždycky. 

Vydrží, dokud za nimi Steve nezatáhne plachtu svého stanu, sice malého, ale jen pro něj (teď asi pro ně oba, pokud bude záležet na Stevovi). Jen chvilka soukromí. Steve nemá strach, že by se někdo rozhodl obtěžovat Kapitána Ameriku, ne, když mají plné ruce práce se všemi těmi muži, které s sebou přivedl. Někdo je musí prohlédnout a ošetřit, někdo jim musí dát najíst. Někam je umístit. 

Steve má pocit, že tohle na nějakou dobu zaměstná většinu lidí okolo, a upřímně si ani neumí představit, jak moc musí být Bucky unavený – jak moc se musí přemáhat, jenom aby se udržel na nohách – ale jenom co vejdou do stanu, Bucky zřejmě stejně jako Steve dojde k názoru, že mají chvilku jenom pro sebe. Dlouze vydechne. Svěsí hlavu. Ramena mu klesnou. 

Bucky se přidušeně zasměje, a když se na něj Steve překvapeně podívá, zjistí, že má Bucky pevně zavřené oči. Chce k němu jen dojít a vzít ho do náručí, samozřejmě, že chce, a nejspíš nikdy nechtěl něco udělat tak zoufale, jako vzít ho do náručí. Ale Bucky se držel na krok od něj, celou tu dobu, než došli až sem, minimálně od okamžiku, kdy se dokázal postavit na nohy, aniž by ho Steve musel podpírat, a Steve si není jistý, jak by Bucky reagoval, kdyby se ho pokusil dotknout. 

Odstrčil by ho? Dovolil by mu, jakkoli neochotně, aby ho objal? Podíval by se na něj se zmatkem v očích a zeptal se ho, jestli je to opravdu on? 

Steve sevře ruce volně do pěstí, aby se po něm nenatáhnul. 

„Myslel jsem, že se z toho místa nikdy nedostanu,“ zamumlá Bucky tak slabě, že ho Steve sotva slyší, a roztřeseně se nadechne. Pomalu se ke Stevovi otočí. Jeho oči jsou lesklé. Tvář se mu roztáhne do úsměvu, ve kterém není ani stopy po veselí. Je smutný. Trochu nevěřícný. „Přišel sis pro mě až _do Rakouska_ ,“ řekne, pořád stejně měkce. 

Steve se kousne do rtu. Samozřejmě, že přišel. Jako by ho tam kdy vůbec dokázal nechat. „Jako bys ode mě čekal cokoli jiného,“ odpoví. Pokrčí rameny. 

Bucky pomalu pokývá hlavou, jako by mu Steve jenom potvrdil něco, co si celou dobu myslel, a Stevovi se v panice sevře hrdlo. Teď mu Bucky řekne, že ví o tom, že je do něj Steve zamilovaný, že ho už nikdy nechce vědět. Protože ovšem, že to Bucky ví. Musel by být blázen, kdyby to nevěděl, s tím, jak na něj Steve zírá a jak ochotně se hrnul na tu svoji sebevražednou misi. Fakt je, že by Bucky musel být prakticky slepý, aby si toho nevšiml už předtím, ještě tenkrát doma, možná dávno před válkou. Stevův svět se vždycky točil kolem Buckyho. 

Ale Bucky neřekne nic o tom, jak by na to měl Steve pěkně rychle zapomenout. Místo toho pomalu, několika kroky, které jsou tak váhavé, jako Bucky nikdy předtím nebyl, dojde až k němu. Zastaví se přímo před ním a na pár okamžiků na něj jen beze slova zírá. 

Steve ohromeně pootevře rty. Je to tak zvláštní, dívat se na něj a nemuset přitom zaklánět hlavu. Být stejně vysoký jako on. Bylo by to tak jednoduché, právě teď. Stačilo by jen trochu se k němu naklonit a Steve by ho mohl políbit, kdyby měl dost odvahy, mohl by ho vzít kolem ramen, mohl by se o něj postarat. Mohl by udělat spoustu věcí, které tehdy nedokázal, protože byl příliš malý, příliš slabý, příliš nemocný. 

Bucky nasucho polkne, pohled upřený do jeho obličeje, a potom mu najednou položí dlaně na tváře, aby si ho k sobě mohl přitáhnout blíž, a přitiskne mu rty na holou kůži, na hranu čelisti. Jeho rty jsou suché, popraskané, ale stejně měkké, jak si Steve pamatuje, když jimi sklouzne po Stevově kůži kousek nahoru, přes tvář až do koutku oka, a zpátky dolů, na krk. 

Steve zaslechne nějaký tichý, zlomený zvuk, a chvíli mu trvá, než si uvědomí, že ho ze sebe vydal on. 

Bucky zamumlá něco proti jeho kůži a Steve v sobě potlačí vzlyk. Bez přemýšlení zvedne paže a vklouzne mu prsty do vlasů, a pak se najednou líbají, a Steva skoro brní rty, a on ví, že nikdy nezažil nic lepšího, nic, co by pro něj znamenalo víc než tohle. Než tenhle jeden polibek. 

Zbytek se ztratí v mlze, protože Steve má v hlavě absolutní prázdno. _Je to všechno, vždycky to znamenalo všechno_ , řekne Bucky, rty přitisknuté ke kůži na jeho hrudníku, prsty na zapínání Stevových kalhot, jako by mu vůbec nezáleželo na tom, že je Steve najednou o tolik vyšší a stavěný jako bojovník, vůbec ne stejný jako dřív. _Chci tě pořád_ , zamumlá a překulí se se Stevem tak, aby byl vespod. Mírně rozevře stehna, aby mohl Steve klesnout mezi ně a přitisknout se k němu, jejich kůže horká všude, kde se dotýkají. Přitáhne si ho k sobě pro další polibek, jeho dech prudký. _Vždycky jsem chtěl tebe_ , vydechne proti jeho rtům a pak ho od sebe mírně odstrčí. 

„Co –“ pokusí se Steve slabě, zmatený, ale Bucky se jenom přidušeně zasměje a svlékne ze sebe zbytek oblečení. Otočí se k němu zády a rychle se předkloní, až je na lehátku na všech čtyřech. Se zdviženým obočím a škádlivým úsměvem se po něm ohlédne přes rameno, protože _notak, Steve, ukaž mi, co tohle nové tělo dokáže_. 

„To uvidíme,“ dostane ze sebe Steve přiškrceně, ale poslechne ho, bez zaváhání. 

***

Ve stanu je teplo, příliš teplo, a Stevovo lehátko je příliš úzké na to, aby se na něj pohodlně natáhli oba, ale ne tom nezáleží. Vždycky se dokázali zmáčknout do jedné postele, když bylo potřeba, a Steve nevidí jediný důvod, proč teď porušovat zvyk. Ve skutečnosti si myslí, že by se nedokázal pohnout, ani kdyby jim do stanu vpadl Phillips, třeba i s celou armádou. Pravděpodobně by se nepohnul, ani kdyby se tam objevil Schmidt. 

Bucky leží vedle něj, opřený o jeho tělo a pořád nahý. Jeho kůže je pořád rozehřátá a tak příjemná na dotek, když mu Steve prsty jedné ruky zlehka přejíždí po zádech. Podél páteře, nahoru a potom dolů a pak zase zpátky nahoru. 

Bucky něco zamumlá a opře se bradou o jeho rameno. Dlouze vydechne. Jeho dech šimrá. „Bál jsem se, že už tě neuvidím,“ řekne tiše, ale jeho hlas je dokonale srozumitelný. Stevovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle. „Když mě drželi,“ pokračuje Bucky tvrdohlavě. Mírně pohne hlavou a špičkou nosu přitom Stevovi přejede po jemné kůži na krku. „Nejvíc ze všeho jsem se bál, že už tě neuvidím.“ 

Steve pevně sevře víčka a neodpoví, ale přitáhne ho k sobě blíž. 

***

Steve si pamatuje křik, pravděpodobně svůj vlastní, a pamatuje si, jak ho někdo držel za ramena a něco mu křičel do tváře, ale to je všechno. Nepamatuje si, že by se z Alp vracel zpátky na základnu, nedokáže si vybavit, že by komukoli podával nějaké hlášení, že by psal nějakou zprávu o tom, co se stalo, i když musel. Samozřejmě, že musel. 

Třese se. Má pocit, že se třese od chvíle, kdy se držel studeného kovového zábradlí. Nemůže přestat. Je mu taková zima. 

Je skoro tma, když se Steve konečně dokáže soustředit dost na to, aby se rozhlédl po svém okolí, a – trochu ironicky – je to právě Peggy, kdo se na něj dívá přes stůl, v polorozpadlém, nedávno vybombardovaném baru. Hlavu má nakloněnou na stranu a ruce složené na stole, ale pečlivě sleduje jeho obličej, jako by ho studovala. 

„Mrzí mě to, Steve,“ řekne nakonec, její hlas pevný, a Steve pevně zatne čelisti, aby na to nic neřekl. Prsty se mu sevřou kolem téměř prázdné lahve. Nemůže se ani opít, a jak zatraceně nespravedlivé to je? Že se nemůže ani pokusit na chvíli zapomenout? 

„Nemělo se to stát,“ pokračuje Peggy a ani se nepohne, když Steve bezmocně vzlykne, a potom si hřbetem ruky otře slzy. Ne aby je před ní skryl. Před Peggy nikdy nemusel nic skrývat. Peggy vždycky věděla, co mu říct. 

_Takové věci se ve válce stávají._

„Nevím, co mám dělat,“ dostane ze sebe Steve chraplavě. Skoro to škrábe v krku, když mluví, jeho hrdlo bolavé vším tím křikem. Sám si není jistý, jestli to mělo být konstatování nebo otázka. 

Peggy vypadá, jako by nad jeho slovy upřímně přemýšlela. Potom se mírně nakloní přes stůl a zlehka položí dlaň na jeho ruku. „Dělejte to, co by chtěl, abyste udělal,“ řekne. „Pokračujte.“ 

Steve na ni na pár okamžiků zůstane jen beze slova zírat, a potom se zhluboka nadechne a pomalu přikývne na souhlas. 


End file.
